The mightiest heart
by damowatling
Summary: This is a what if story for what happened after kenichi rescued Miu from the demon god fist jenazad. Its a Miu x Kenichi fanfic containing two other characters to try steal Kenichi for themselves x Le Raichi and x Renka.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 I will save you

Miu's P.O.V.

I must defeat him for the great guru. He really is pathetic though he dares not attack me he just runs. And he calls himself a martial artist! Time I finish this! Kenichi was crushed into the ground by Miu's powerful dou ki. He begged her to stop saying he didn't want to hurt her however; his pleas fell on death ears. See into your opponents eyes and become one with them. Ryusei Seikuken! "Kenichi gazed into her eyes In order to analyse and follow her movements but as he gazed into her eyes he saw nothing but darkness .The joyful happy girl he grew to love and respect has been tainted by darkness. Kenichi grew angry sensing the killing intent coming from Miu as she stared menacingly back through her mask. "You bastard what have you done to her! What have you done to her heart! "The guru laughed demonically as he saw the bug preach at him. "Miu san I. I . . . . WILL BRING YOU BACK! Kenichi dashed for Miu taking the offence. "Yamazuki, k a o loi, ox head butt and the falling tree! " "The strongest combo #1 "Miu quickly vaulted from the ground and charged the mightiest disciple."Kouhou . . . . Haiho!"

Kenichi quickly got behind Miu and tripped her using the very first technique Miu ever taught him.

Miu's P.O.V

What's going on how did he get behind me so fast! I'll just take a step back and counter. What he managed to trip me what's going on! Miu gazed at her opponent and witnessed the golden aura surrounding him. She gazed into his eyes and the light that illuminated within them. Those eyes and that voice why do they seem so familiar? And why does it make me feel a warm sensation inside.

N o matter I must obey the mighty guru time to die! Miu charged towards kenichi preparing to strike his throat. However; kenichi caught the attack and threw Miu down using the idori technique. A technique which enables the user to defend against an attack and restrain their opponent. "Ke…ni…chi?" "My words are finally reaching her" "Miu san these techniques I'm using are all because I met you. I promised to protect you! Kenichi thrusted both his fists in perfect sync. Miu quickly caught the first punch but wasn't aware of the second fist which struck her in the chest. "Meotude!" A technique which allows the user to attack and defend with the use of both their hands being connected as one. Miu was pushed back by the strike. Past events rushed through her head.

Miu's P.O.V.

What are these memories that I see? She saw herself running off with a male with white hair and a blue biker jacket. However; in the distance she could hear a man shouting for her to come back that he would protect her so to not go with yami. Another memory in her head was of that same male rushing the white haired man screaming he made her shed tears the two locked in a battle to the death . She then saw herself on a roof with a boy eating dinner with him as they spoke of their dreams for the future. "Kenichi?"I recognise that name and it makes me happy. Miu was quickly brought back to the darkness when she heard her guru shouting for her.

"Bulu take this life and then become stronger! "Miu quickly swept Kenichi to the floor and struck full force towards his face. Until she halted herself after seeing the same person attack a Russian soldier after she was attacked by him. A tear trickled down Miu's cheek as she halted her punch inches away from the disciples face. Enough of this! Bring out pengulu! "The enormous gate rose from the ground allowing a giant wielding dual death swords to pass through. "Destroy him Bulu and become stronger! "Miu nodded as she charged the giant swiftly evading his sword slashes as if she were a feather dancing through the wind. She leaped as she landed a roundhouse quick on the giants torso however; this strike did minimal damage .Miu soared through the air but quickly had her course of direction suddenly changed as she lay pinned to the wall as a dagger pierced through the shoulder of her outfit. "Miu is in danger! "Kenichi quickly rose from the earth as he rushed behind the new enemy now about to strike Miu. "Strike the focal point! "Kenichi aligned his hands in a knife fashion as he placed them not far apart on pengulu's back. Kenichi took a deep breath and . . . . ."MUBYOSHI! "This strike distracted pengulu long enough to allow Miu to escape. She quickly placed her back upon kenichi's. "Miu san ? "Kenichi questioned Miu kicked kenichi straight in the back causing him excruciating pain. Kenichi fell to the ground in agony" Ha ha it's useless brat your all targets to Bulu! "Pengulu slashed down at the boy striking so fierce it ripped through kenichi's chain mail armour. Leaving a river of blood down his back."Kid catch!"A mystery man threw armoured arm gauntlets towards kenichi the same ones Furinji Hayato kindly donated to him to use. "Thanks a lot" he said as he equipped them to his forearms."Why are you helping him traitor ?!" "Forgive me guru this is simply for Pencak Silat's pride!" (Pencak Silat is a mostly unknown martial art in Japan. It's popular in the western world. And it's Indonesian martial art that has more styles than karate.) Miu's mind was now so confused in a struggle between Jenazad's (guru demon god fist) mind control and her own heart that she became still in between the struggle. Pengulu saw this as an opening and struck at Miu. "Miu!"Kenichi struck full force with his fist in order to counter the blade with his gauntlet. In doing so he succeeded and managed to break Miu's mask with his punch. Miu's P.O.V. That sword is getting closer this it! She closed her eyes bracing for impact. Its him again he stopped the sword with his gauntlet. Wait I can see properly now my mask has been smashed. Wait a second those eyes this feeling."Kenichi "Tears flooded out of Miu's eyes as she came back to reality and saw her saviour stopping her from meeting impending doom. "Miu I'm glad your safe .But right now we have to take care of this bastard. "You got it. Let's do it kenichi". Miu and kenichi both attacked the giant. Kenichi dealing out several techniques towards him. "Double palm! Yamazuki! Roundhouse!"While Miu glided through the air attacking him full force."Furinji wind slicer wings! "However; all these attacks had no effect."It's no use Miu he is too strong!" "Kenichi you have to use the koru Nuki!" "But that's an attack to use against the opponent while their defending to attack their weak spot." "I have a plan I will distract him." "No Miu you can't attack that thing head on you'll die!" "You saved me now its time I return the favour."Kenichi went to dismiss Miu's words but was suddenly stopped she cradled his arm."And besides I trust you'll protect me kenichi I believe in you "Kenichi smiled.

Miu ran towards the giant leaping onto his arm and running straight towards his head. However; pengulu shook her off and stabbed his dual swords straight towards Miu. Miu didn't cry out in pain she smiled. As she had stopped the swords with kenichi's gauntlets."Now kenichi!"Kenichi ran towards the giants blind spot and."Koru Nuki!" Kenichi kicked the giant straight in the hip sending him down to the ground with such a hard collision he was knocked out cold. Miu smiled as she fell losing consciousness."Miu!" Kenichi ran toward her but was not as fast as the towering figure that caught her instead."You did well kenichi. You protected my granddaughter I thank you from the bottom of my heart."Before him stood a man towering with a green cloak, a blonde beard and matching hair style to Miu Furinji. "Elder?" (Furinji Hayato also known as the invincible superman. He is the elder of the dojo Ryouzanpaku where kenichi trains to become the master of all martial arts.)

Now let's take her home kenichi Sakaki and kensei can take care of the rest.

"I have a strange sensation to cut you to bits kenichi!" Miu screamed.

"Ahhhhhh elder!" kenichi whimpered.

The elder struck Miu in the back of the head to knock her unconscious. Don't worry she will be fine my boy it is just a side effect of the demon god fists brainwashing. It will take time but Miu will return to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 welcome home

"Will she be okay elder?" Kenichi questioned Hayato.

"She'll be fine young one she is suffering from side effects of Jenazad's brain washing. But it should subside within three days."

"That's great!" Kenichi said as he approached the doors to the outside area.

"Master I'm going to get stronger and protect her I promise..."

"I know you will now go I will take care of her."

"I'll perform some first aid on her" kensei stated in a sly tone.

"You will not sensei i need you to train me" kenichi said grappling him by the arm. Kensei sulked but gave in.

"Pay close attention kenichi I'm going to teach you a technique. Alright kenichi now attack me."

"You got it!" Kenichi charges kensei with a faint right jab aiming to get him with a left hook. All of a sudden kensei vaults back placing his hand on the ground and kicks upwards at kenichi's face.

The blow knocks kenichi off his feet and leaves him staring in awe. "Wow master what was that?"

"The Senkyuutai it allows you to strike your opponent from an awkward position great way to take your opponent off guard."

"Alright thank you master."

Kenichi journeyed off to do some training as he reminisced the move he was just taught.

Kenichi began lifting Akisame's heaviest rock statues pivoting with them from side to side 2,000 times. He then proceeded to punching the wooden pole finishing it off with his Mubyoshi technique. The elder stared upon kenichi watching him at an amazing level as he approached the young disciple. "Kenichi why don't you take a break?"

"Thanks elder but if I'm going to town I want to train as well. Akisame!"

"Yes what is it kenichi?"

"I want to go into town for something but i want to keep training so can run with you on the tire?"

Akisame grinned and nodded. He has come so far as a disciple. I barely recognise the scrawny teenage boy who first stepped through those doors the elder thought to himself.

Akisame and kenichi both sped off into town leaving only a cloud of dust behind them.

"I have to go get some things i'll meet back here in about 20 minutes." Said master koetsuji.

"Okay master I will see you then."

Kenichi walked through the streets as he browsed through the shops for something to give Miu. He journeyed onward until he found a market selling teddy bears. He purchased a cat teddy knowing how much Miu adores cats.

20 minutes later...

Kenichi returned to the dojo to continue his training but first he had something to do. Kenichi entered Ryouzanpaku into the poor girl's room as she slept peacefully. "Miu I'm so glad you're alright. I thought I lost you to the darkness for sure." He said whilst stroking her forehead. For a brief moment kenichi swore he saw Miu smile. "I must have imagined it. Oh here I got you something I hope you like it." He said as he placed the cat teddy next to her head.

"Sleep easy Miu" he said as he left her room.

Kenichi carried on his training until the sun slept upon the horizon by which time he finished up and went to bed.

Furinji Hayato watched over Miu as she slept every night for the past week every day kenichi trained harder and harder doubling the amount of his training every day from 2,000 to 4,000 to 8,000. Miu blinked her eyes open. "Oh I'm glad your awake how are you feeling ?"

"Hi grandfather I'm okay" she said as she looked over at the cat teddy.

"A present from kenichi. He really cares about you Miu."

Hearing her grandfather say that caused her to blush as she thought about him saving her from Jenazad and the darkness.

"He protected me grandfather. He helped me come back here he saved me from darkness."

"I know our disciple has come a long way and become a man." He said through a grin"

"Try to get some rest Miu kenichi has school tomorrow so if you want to thank him you'll have to bright up and early." He said whilst chuckling.

Miu pretended to close her eyes as she saw her grandfather leave. As soon as he left, she snuck out the window walking towards someone's room. "Kenichi. Kenichi." She whispered knocking on his door. He didn't answer so she slid the door open slyly sneaking in. Miu walked towards him as she saw her saviour sleeping soundly. He lay down without his gi top on as he was drenched in sweat from all his intense training. Miu couldn't help but notice how muscular he has gotten the mere thought made her blush. She slid under the covers next to him and just watched him sleep. She felt so warm when she was with him. And happy at the same time it was the first time a man ever protected her. Miu wrapped kenichi's arm round her shoulder so she could get more comfortable. The very feeling of Miu's touch awoke kenichi from his slumber. "Miu?! You're awake"

"Shhhh be quiet or my grandfather will hear us. Kenichi can I sleep here tonight? I just feel safer with you"

"Sure of course" Miu snuggled up to kenichi and kissed him on the cheek.

"Miu I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm sorry to worry you kenichi. And thank you for that cat teddy it really made me smile." She said with a tear dripping from her eye.

"Its okay I'm just glad you liked it". He said catching her tear with his index finger and stroking her cheek.

Miu fell asleep on kenichi's chest with a smile on her face as she finally felt safe again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I will protect you

Miu awoke bright and early that day so her grandfather wouldn't find out that she slept in the same bed as kenichi. He would turn kenichi into a punching bag if he had found out. Kenichi was up an hour later doing 10 laps round the city with Akisame on a tire as part of his morning training. "Well kenichi you seem in high spirits today you're going much faster."

"Well master I have to get stronger"

"Well then let's go faster!" Said Akisame with his eyes glowing a menacing white as he cracked his whip.

Kenichi complied and picked up the pace to an even higher level.

Once he returned from the dojo Miu called for breakfast. However; kenichi was not ready to take a break just yet he was doing 2,000 punches on the training post to toughen his fists and increase his strength.

"Alright masters well i'll be off to school"

"Wait... You're not going without me right" Miu said innocently.

"Ahh Miu of course I wouldn't I just didn't know if you would be well enough let's go." He said smiling at her.

Miu and kenichi walked along the foot path when all of a sudden, Miu lost her footing.

"It's okay I've got you. Said the mightiest disciple placing her on his back."

Miu blushed as she realised how quick kenichi's reflexes had become and how much of a gentleman he really was.

The young disciple journeyed onwards to school with the beautiful Miu on his back not even breaking a sweat due to his intense training.

"That's her!"

That's the invincible superman's granddaughter go get her!"

A thug ran towards Miu Furinji with a knife equipped within his clenched fist.

Kenichi on instinct grabbed the assailants hand twisted it side ways finishing him of with a throw.

"If anybody attacks Miu they have to answer to me!"

"Hey it's that punk kenichi Shirahama! Who cares get the girl!"

Three assailants charged kenichi trying their hardest to reach Miu.

"Wow how sad is yomi really to attack Miu when she isn't well enough to fight". Suddenly a golden aura surrounded kenichi as he showed the power of the non killing fist. The assailant charged kenichi with a knife.

"Risgou tan! Kao loi!" In an instant kenichi elbowed him in the ribs and finished him off with a knee to the face.

Three charged now at kenichi.

"Yamazuki! Meotude! Kenichi took out the first with a karate move called the Yamazuki sending one punch at your opponents face and another slyly at the opponent's stomach. And then another karate move called the Meotude which connects both fists together in unison when attacking for both offence and defence.

"Die brat!"

A katana wielded swordsman charged kenichi. But kenichi was prepared for an attack like this. "Senkyuutai!" Kenichi vaulted backwards placed his hand onto the ground as a balancing point to connect his kick with the opponents face. They fell one after another until only a few remained.

"All of you stay back i can do this myself!"

A fist raced towards kenichi's face but thanks to all his intense training it felt like he was viewing it in slow motion. "Aim for the focal points... Mubyoshi!" Kenichi's own manoeuvre connected perfectly causing his opponent to fly backwards at an immense speed crashing into all the other assassins behind him knocking them out cold. Kenichi exhaled to relax the conflict now over.

"Are you alright Miu?"

Miu was still in a daze as she witnessed kenichi's magnificent power she couldn't how strong he had become and he kept his promise he protected her. She admired his muscular physique and his final attack. Miu turned a shade of pink as she reflected on the conflict and how kenichi wasn't even injured. "Miu?"

"Yes I'm okay kenichi."

"Oh good then we should get to school."

Kenichi and Miu made it to school and entered the classroom only to find a surprise in store.

"FLOWER SHOP SAN!" Kenichi was tackled by le raichi.

"Le raichi what are you doing here?" Kenichi questioned the pink haired girl.

"I go here now as my school I quit yomi. Never mind that. I missed you!" Le raichi grabbed onto kenichi in a binding hug.

The very sight of le raichi touching kenichi that way irritated Miu how dare her she though to herself. "What are you doing get your hands off my kenichi. Said a voice as they threw le raichi off of him.

"What do you mean your kenichi!? Flower shop san is mine!"

"Really I've known him longer than you and besides he likes my breasts better than yours anyway!"

"Renka-san what are you doing here?" Questioned kenichi as he watched the two girls fight over him. "Kenichi your so awesome I missed you!" Renka grabbed kenichi in a hug bringing his face into her breasts. "See told you Le raichi he likes them." She said whilst she stuck her tongue out at her. Miu watched as two girls fought over kenichi this angered her a hundred fold and she was tempted to attack the pair of them until the teacher walked in the classroom ordering them all to take their seats. The three girls stared at kenichi as he tried his hardest to stay awake and pay attention to the curriculum.

Le raichi stared at him through a blush as she thought of how she thought against him and his love for flowers. He wasn't only a powerful hunk but also a master of gardening and le raichi loves that about him. Renka stared at Miu menacingly no way I'm not letting you have him you blonde bimbo! She thought to herself. Whilst Miu stared at him also her heart was beating at an increased rate of speed and she was still puzzled what was going on with her. It happened ever since she came back to Japan after he saved her. She used to like him as a great friend but now she can't stop her heart beating so fast when she gazes upon him. She started to think about le raichi and Renka. How they were all over kenichi and how she stood their doing nothing. Maybe because of that kenichi will like them better she thought worryingly.

After class was over, kenichi struggled to walk down the hallway whilst both girls clung to his arms trying to fight to hold him. Whilst Miu in the background walked behind them growing angry. Kenichi opened the door to the Shinpaku alliance headquarters room in the school which used to be the drama club. "Hey honey how are you doing." Said the happy blue haired boxer as he tried to embrace her. Miu shrugged him off and simply smiled. All she wanted to do right now was have kenichi all to herself but those two wouldn't leave him alone. Miu escaped the room running at tremendous speed to the school roof hearing kenichi shout where is she going. As Miu ran tears escaped her eyes thinking that she couldn't compete with those two girls. Le raichi likes flowers just like kenichi does and Renka is much better at the sexy kind of thing than she was. In only 2 minutes she reached the roof. She had to get away from those two fighting over kenichi.

Miu's P.O.V

Darn those two! Who do they think are getting so close to Kenichi! Oh who am I kidding I have no hope in competing against those two. Miu started to shed tears. She really liked Kenichi and she saw her chances of ending up with him slipping further and further away.

"Don't be so sure Miu" Miu flipped the stranger on instinct once they touched her shoulder.

"Quick as usual" Said the alien lying on the floor.

"Nijima I'm so sorry!" she said as she helped him back up.

"Miu you have got it all wrong about Kenichi." He said whilst dusting the dirt of his trousers.

"Kenichi doesn't like any of those two as much as he cares about you. He's always said to me and everyone else in the Shinpaku that he is determined to win your heart. How he has always wanted to protect you."

"But those two are in a different league to me. Le raichi likes flowers like Kenichi does."

"Yes but did Kenichi promise to protect her?"

"Well no but."

"Listen Miu he admires you he has ever since you stood up to those thugs."

"But Renka has a better body at me and she knows how to use it to her advantage."

"Miu your better than Renka trust me Kenichi always has his eyes on you. Even when he was he being grabbed by Renka and Le Raichi.

"If you really want to take of those two Furinji show them who's stronger." Tanimoto said revealing himself.

"Your right I will fight for Kenichi thanks Nijima and Tanimoto."

Miu jumped down for the roof and headed for the Gardening club where Kenichi would be right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 clash of hearts

Miu found him watering flowers at the gardening club as Le Raichi brushed up against him. "Hey what do you think you're doing to him le Raichi? Don't get so close to him." Miu yelled at her. Le raichi turned round grinning. "What are you so worried about i'm just getting comfortable with flower shop san."

"I mean it get away from him right now!"

"How about you both get away from him!" Miu jumped down from her hiding place.

"Miu it's not what it looks like I swear!" Kenichi said to her in a worried tone.

Miu walked up to le raichi and grabbed her arm to lead her away. However; le raichi kicked upwards with her drunken fist fighting style. Making full contact with Miu's stomach. "Le raichi don't you dare hit her!"

"Stay out of this kenichi this is long over due!" Said the blue haired girl jumping from the roof. "What do you say Miu lets fight all three of us for this man here." Kenichi watched in awe as he saw three girls fighting over him when not so long ago he didn't even have girls talking to him. But really kenichi only wanted one to win.

The three martial artists all took their fighting stances. Le Raichi raised the left leg and placed one hand in the air almost in a closed except her middle finger whilst the other hand she stuck out in front as a close fist. This was her drunken fist fighting stance. Renka was in a stance similar to kensei her father. Whilst Miu just stood there with loads of openings trying to lead the others into attack.

Renka made the first move charging Miu. "Double palm!" Renka's attack made full contact into Miu's stomach sending her flying. However; Miu quickly recovered with acrobatics through the air and pushed off the greenhouse with her left foot soaring straight at Renka with a roundhouse kick to the face. Nevertheless, Renka pushed Miu's leg to the side sending a uppercut right at her jaw. Miu evaded by a mere second but was hit by a sneak attack from Le Raichi. "Choukarou!" Le raichi then dropped to the ground sweeping Renka to the ground. Le raichi then followed with an elbow drop to Renka's stomach. Renka screamed out in pain from the blow. Miu charged Le Raichi finishing her off quickly with her finisher. "Furinji slicer wings!" Miu did a kick straight to Le Raichi's face whilst back flipping landing safely on the ground. "So it's down to me and you blonde bimbo!" Renka said regaining her footing.

"My name is Miu Furinji! It wouldn't kill you to use it you know!"

"Whatever take this!"

Renka charged Miu "Bake rebkangeki suijin!" Renka striked Miu with a powerful and fast onslaught if strikes in every direction catching Miu off guard.

Miu managed to deflect the last two punches but was unable to block them all.

"And youshi gouken!" Renka aimed her knee straight for Miu's stomach. However; Miu managed to jump into the air and spin through the air like a feather dancing through the wind. Miu came hammering back down with her knee striking Renka straight in the back. Renka recovered then launched a counter attack. "Noma chinsou" Renka grabbed Miu's legs and slammed her onto the ground. But then Miu vaulted back up "fuurinji benikawasemi!" Miu jumped up and launched a powerful kick straight to Renka's head. However; Renka countered the kick with her ma style senkyuu (piercing blow flying kick) kicking upwards to Miu's kick. "Sorry Renka i'm ending this! Miu jumped above Renka holding one leg up straight above her head and her remaining pivoting leg straight down. While she maintained her aerial stance, she rotated her body at an incredible speed imitating a drill making her pivoting leg make full contact with Renka. "Ahhhh fuurinji Kouhou Yoku!" Renka was knocked out from the strike.

Kenichi stared in awe as he sensed Miu's Dou Ki had now skyrocketed compared to her previous Dou ki. Probably a result of her Pencak silat training. I have to keep an eye on Miu to make sure she didn't fall into the darkness again i won't let that happen he thought to himself. "Miu san are you okay?"

"Yes kenichi i'm okay."

"That was awesome Miu. You really have gotten a lot stronger."

"I still want you to protect me though." She said with a small blush.

"Of course nothing is going to change that Miu. Shall we go home then?"

"Okay." She said with a smile. Kenichi went off ahead. "Furinji. Some day that boy is going to be mine. "Le Raichi and Renka said in unison. Miu smirked "I'd like to see you try."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 help from a friend

Miu stared at Kenichi's onyx eyes as they eyes as they walked along their route to get to Ryouzanpaku. He's so handsome but i'm not going to let anybody else have him she thought to herself. "Miu look out!" Miu went head first into a lamp post due to her mind being elsewhere at the time. Are you okay Miu? Something on your mind?" "No i'm fine Kenichi just wasn't looking where i was going." Kenichi stared at Miu as he wondered what was wrong with her. In fact he has been worried about her even more ever since he rescued her from the darkness making sure she didn't drift again. Kenichi and Miu finally made it back to Ryouzanpaku but they were welcomed by another. "Hey Kenichi welcome back I've been waiting for you." She said as she squeezed him tight. Miu stared maliciously at the girl what does she want now! Miu thought to herself as she struggled to keep a lid on her anger. "Ah Renka this isn't a good time i'm just about to resume my training." "Oh that's great i will join you!" Renka said dragging him into the dojo irritating the blonde martial artist even further.

Kenichi went straight to his fist master Akisame koetsuji participating in his latest invention for his first exercise. This newest contraption was designed to increase Kenichi's agility sending electrically charged mechanical fists straight at him. His task was simple evade the fists or get shocked. However; it was a struggle to begin since Renka had him concealed in a boob crushing hug. Miu's anger boiled inside her as she walked outside to the training post. Akisame could sense Miu's rage and sighed. Once kenichi was able to free himself he began his exercise only being hit a few times.

Now she had time to calm down by demolishing several training posts, she was now very happy because it was time for her favourite activity sparring with kenichi the one time she felt closest with him. "Kenichi it's time for sparring practice she said as she equipped her combat gloves fastening the Velcro. However; once again Renka found away to drag Kenichi off to spar with her instead. It almost seemed like Renka was doing everything in her power to infuriate her and take Kenichi away. Miu couldn't stand seeing her do this anymore so she ran as fast as she could leaving the dojo. Furinji Hayato observed from the roof Miu's tears as she ran off in the distance. "Its okay Miu soon it will all be over."

Miu ran as fast as she could to the one place she knew she could seek advice and help. She came to a stop when she reached a studio apartment. Still crying she knocked on the door waiting for it to be opened. Moments later the door was opened revealing a female with short red hair wearing the same red t-shirt she always wore with the word Valkyrie imprinted on it. She wore blue denim jeans one of the trousers legs completely cut off to enhance the power of her kicks. Fitting her main martial art of Tae-Kwon-Do.

"Miu what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Kisara questioned Miu as she tried to figure it out. "Can I come in?".

"Sure come in. I'll make some tea."

Kisara offered Miu a box of tissues as she poured the tea in both the tea mugs.

"What's wrong? Something bad must have happened for you to be like this?"

"Oh Kisara it's terrible I don't know what is wrong with me. Ever since I have got back home, i have been getting angry and a strange feeling in my heart every time Renka hugs kenichi into her breasts or when she takes him away from me. I don't know what to do." She said as tears ran down her cheeks. "Look Miu. By the sounds of it your feelings for kenichi have grown stronger and you're jealous and afraid Renka is going to win him over leaving you alone."

"Yeah I feel the same. He is my closest friend and i don't want to lose him. What should I do Kisara?"

"There is only one thing you can do Miu and that's telling him how you feel. I know for a fact he'd choose you. Even when I was a member of Ragnarok he wouldn't budge or give up because he was aiming to protect that play for you."

Miu blushed at the memory of hearing that story from Nijima but it was even better hearing it from Kisara.

"Just tell him how you feel before that big boobed hussy takes him away from you."

"Your right thank you Kisara I owe you one."

"Oh and Miu one more thing."

"Yeah Kisara."

"Here take this. You're going to need one for when the time comes." Kisara handed Miu a Lingerie catalogue as Miu left her apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 a weight lifted

"What do you mean you failed?!" All you had to do was get Furinji. She is in condition to resist even you worthless fools!" The silhouette yelled from above. "But sir it's not our faults. There was this punk who was incredibly strong it was over before we knew it. He used so many fighting styles it was too difficult to predict his next move."

"That's no excuse you're supposed to be part of the strongest warriors of Yomi!"

"But sir he used karate, jujitsu, Chinese kempo and even Muay Tai."

"Not again!" The shadow bellowed as he smashed a TV monitor in front of him. So that Kenichi is still growing strong and trying to stop us again!"

Don't worry i'll take care of shirahama. I have been dying to fight him ever since he beat kanou shou!" The fighter said as she soared down from the balcony above. The fighter wore a Mexican wrestler mask with a matching orange bikini barely able to contain her large breasts. But she enjoyed all the men gawk at her due to all eyes were on her. She is Rachel Stanley an expert of Mexican wrestling Lucha libre. "I'm counting on you castor don't let me down i don't accept failure!"

"Understood" she said as she bowed her head.

Meanwhile, the sun arose amongst the beautiful horizon beside Ryouzanpaku as Miu and kenichi walked to school moments later. However; Miu's good mood didn't last when two unwanted guests in her eyes appeared to walk with them. Or in their case with kenichi. Miu looked over aggressively as she watched the two girls fight over Kenichi. "Hey girls we're going to be late at this rate."It's okay then I can spend detention with you Kenichi" Renka said as she tried to get Kenichi grab your breast. Miu couldn't take it anymore she ran up to Kenichi grabbing his hand saying "kenichi we don't want to be late do we lets go hurry." Miu was just relieved to get away from those two.

Meanwhile poor kenichi was so confused as he ran at high speed to try catch up with Miu before his legs were dragged to the floor. As soon as class was over, kenichi and Miu headed to the shinpaku alliance meeting where they conversed with their comrades. Takeda kept trying to flirt with Miu however; Miu just dismissed him she already had a boy she wanted and she wasn't going to trade him for anyone. Nijima spouted about global domination causing both Kenichi and Ukita to slap some sense into him. "We don't want global domination you alien freak we have to take on Yami." "Kisara don't you think Ukita is so handsome?" Shiratori asked. Since Ukita found out that she was a girl after accidentally walking in on her in the shower, she started dressing properly to bring out her body more in order to attract Ukita. Lately she couldn't stop staring at him.

"He's a block head is what he is he but he is a valuable member of the alliance." Kisara answered back.

After the meeting, kenichi went to the gardening club whilst Miu spied on him from an enclosed location above. It wasn't that she didn't trust him she just wanted to make sure Renka or even Le raichi got any ideas. Just as she predicted Renka appeared pushing Kenichi up against the glass wall trying to get him to kiss her. Miu wanted to go show her what happens to those who try taking away Kenichi however; part of her was eager to see what Kenichi would do. Renka edged closer towards him. "Come on kenichi just one kiss. Miu won't find out i promise. You can even touch them if you like she said pointing to her breasts. Kenichi put his arms out trying to push her back but Renka grabbed his arms and placed them on her chest causing kenichi to have a nose bleed and faint.

"Flower shop san! What did you to him?" "You again do you want to fight?"

"Fine bring it!" The two locked horns fighting it out for Kenichi once again. Miu couldn't take it anymore she jumped from the tree to the top of the towering fence to run home to Ryouzanpaku she had to talk to someone the philosophical jujitsu master.

"Akisame!" Miu yelled entering the clinic

in such a rush she almost crashed into Akisame. "Miu what's wrong shouldn't you be at school?"

"Akisame I need some advice" she said catching her breath.

"Oh really how can I help you Miu?" Miu rarely asked for advice so the very thought intrigued Akisame.

"It's about kenichi. Renka and the former yomi member have got their claws dug right in him and I don't know what to do."

"You don't want an answer from him Miu unless you want a philosophical debate on love."

"Wait kensei? But where are you?"

Kensei laughed as he snap shotted photo's of Miu from underneath her.

"You pervert! Molester!" She creamed as she tried to stomp on him.

Kensei grinned as he dodged Miu's vengeful attacks. "Listen Miu if you want advice about kenichi like it or not i'm the best person for you to talk to" Miu perked up as she swallowed her pride in asking kensei for help. "Follow me Miu"

Kensei led Miu to his room and told her to take a seat.

"So what's on your mind Miu?" Kensei questioned. "Well ever since kenichi saved me from the demon god fist I've started seeing him in a different way and the other day I was unable to fight and we were ambushed by assassins of yomi. I was unable to do anything but kenichi defeated them all singlehandedly and protected me. Ever since I've been getting a feeling in myself that i have never felt this before to anyway not even kanou shou."

"I see so you've finally fallen for our young disciple. There is nothing wrong with it Miu. You're just a woman who has finally found someone she wants to take the next step with."

"But that's not all. I'm worried he won't accept me. You see Renka and le raichi have joined our school and they spent all day fighting over him while i did nothing. So i'm worried he may give up and choose one of them."

"But there is nothing wrong with you Miu."

"Renka san is better at pulling off her sex appeal and le raichi is fascinated with flowers like kenichi is. "She said in a worried tone.

"Listen Miu, kenichi has always cared about you. Even when you didn't have the feelings for him he has always desired to protect you and his goal is to win your heart."

Miu began to blush "but what should I do kensei?" She questioned the kempo master.

"Get him alone and tell him how you feel. Now is your chance after all seeing as your grandfather has gone travelling again."

"Your right kensei thank you! I love you." She said as she hugged him.

"Now how about you let me see your underwear for a reward?" he said with his camera equipped. Miu grew angry "no way you pervert!"

Miu thought to herself so grandfather isn't here this is my one chance to tell him how I feel. Miu went to her room to go freshen up and to wait for kenichi's arrival.

Kenichi just narrowly escaped Renka and le raichi who started a conflict who got to walk home with him. Kenichi still remembers the horrifying trembling atmosphere as the two locked horns both students of the Chinese martial arts. Kenichi was just relieved to get out of their alive. Kenichi pushed the ginourmous heavy door of Ryouzanpaku with only one hand still struggling to overcome the mass of the door. Once inside the dojo he searched for his masters. However; they were nowhere to be found. He assumed they all went out so begun his training by himself. He started off with 4,000 punches on the striking post in order to toughen his fists even further. Followed by 6,000 pivot twists with akisame's heavy statues but what he really wanted to do was take the opportunity and spend some time with Miu.

"Kenichi dinner is ready!"

"Okay Miu on my way"

Wow was kenichi's first reaction. Miu had prepared a delicious candlelit feast but it wasn't the food kenichi was focused on. Miu stood there wearing a gorgeous purple dress that hugged her figure just right bringing out all her curves. She had purple matching high heels and a beautiful love heart necklace. She had gone all out on herself and kenichi for once was lost for words for Miu Furinji.

"Welcome home kenichi" she said whilst hugging the cat teddy he had bought for her.

"Wow Miu you look amazing. You're so beautiful!"

Miu blushed after hearing the compliment.


	7. Chapter 7 where is my father ?

Chapter 7 where is my father?

Miu awakened bright and early in the morning stretching in my cat paw printed pyjamas. She was a bit upset she couldn't sleep with Kenichi but she didn't want her grandfather to put kenichi through some hellish training or even use him like a punching bag he was very protective after all. Still miu was much happier now she had confessed to kenichi. Speaking of which it was time for miu to wake Kenichi she couldn't wait to see the one she loved. She walked past the main room and noticed the masters were having a meeting so she could get away with sneaking into Kenichi's room.

Miu Furinji arrived outside kenichi's room were she slyly snuck in while he still slept. Miu lay down next to kenichi barely able to help it she was so happy she just wanted to lay there with him but she knew it would be suspicious if she didn't wake him up on time. "Wakey wakey sleepy head" she said after placing her lips on his. Kenichi kissed her back with a smile on his face after such a beautiful awakening. "Well good morning gorgeous."

"It is now your awake kenichi."

Miu tried kissing kenichi again but kenichi stopped her. "As amazing as this is miu. Your grandfather is going to suspect something if we don't get ready for school."

"I know... It's just i'm so happy your mine is all i feel 50 times lighter. Ooh i know how about i help you get out of these pyjamas?" Kenichi started stuttering as miu began to take his top off. "Miu may i speak with you." Bellowed Furinji Hayato.

"Coming grandfather!" Miu ran out the room blowing kenichi a kiss as she went to see her grandfather.

Kenichi headed off to school knowing full well that miu wouldn't be able to control herself or contain her excitement as she experiences a new joyous feeling. Shortly after miu jumped down from a roof top pouncing on kenichi. "Hi did you miss me?"

"Of course" kenichi smiled as miu clung to him in a warm embrace. Miu wrapped her arms around kenichi's arm leaning into his shoulder as they walked towards their school. As they walked through the gates they past Le Raichi and Renka facial expressions of shock as Miu was shown as the victor in their little contest. Miu stuck her tongue out at them as she gloated her victory. Miu and kenichi headed to class linked hand and hand as people gazed upon them unable to believe weak knees Kenichi was going out with miu Furinji. They eventually reached Miu's rhythmic gymnastics class putting her in a bad mood to have to say goodbye. "So i'll see you after class?" Miu said in a saddened tone.

"Totally Miu don't worry." Kenichi replied enthusiastically.

Miu grabbed kenichi by the waist as she kissed him goodbye. She really was saddened to be separated from him even if it was just in a different room.

As kenichi walked off to the gardening club, Miu walked towards her locker to acquire her leotard when something caught her eye. A note had been forced into her locker as she noticed how creased up the envelope was. Miu ripped open the envelop wandering who it was from then in an instant Miu's facial expression changed from one of confusion to absolute shock as she read the letter and analysed the details it entailed. Dropping the letter Miu turned and fled from the gymnasium following the co-ordinates given on the mysterious document. Kenichi i'm sorry but I have to find out about my father miu thought to herself as she arrived where the co-ordinates led to. Miu had arrived at a huge warehouse. This is the place she thought to herself as she entered the building. Miu struggled to comprehend what lay inside this random building.

When all of a sudden, lights awakened blinding the shocked girl as she was now surrounded by hundreds of people eating popcorn and drinking beverages as they cheered for her. Miu realised a ginourmous wrestling ring now the lights had prevented it from remaining hidden. Miu was highly confused what was going as she entered the ring. A voice boomed from the balcony above. "So you made it Miu Furinji? That's great now let's fight it out and give the audience a great show!"

A shadow figure fell from the balcony doing a somersault to perfect their landing.

"After all you're wanted by the great sage fist. "

Miu finally realised who the mystery voice belonged to Rachel Stanley a student who goes to hers and kenichi's school. She is also a member of yomi. "What about my father!? You said you had information?" Miu questioned angrily.

"I have information maybe i'll divulge it if you beat me." Rachel replied.

With that the wrestling bell rang. Miu charged Rachel head on with a roundhouse kick which Rachel managed to quickly reverse sending a punch to Miu's gut. Miu shook off the pain immediately going to punch in retaliation. The luchadore grabbed Miu's attacking and threw her into the turnbuckle charging an elbow right at her throat. Miu collapsed to the floor giving Rachel a chance to climb the turnbuckle and leap off it with an elbow drop. Miu rolled out the way causing the leaping fighting to hurt her elbow on the floor of the ring. Miu vaulted up landing four punches to Rachel's gut followed by a side kick to the chest. Rachel was sent flying into the ropes however; Rachel used this to her advantage bouncing off them and clotheslining miu to the floor.

Rachel mounted on miu grabbing her leg in a lock. "Don't quit on me yet Blondie the fans are loving this." Rachel said tightening the leg lock on miu.

"I wasn't planning on it!" miu said as she mustered all the force in her hands to vault up and kicking Rachel in the face in the process. "I'm just getting started!"


	8. Chapter 8 Miu vs Rachel

Chapter 8 Miu vs. Rachel

The two females stared each other down as the crowd cheered in unison of the intensity of the fight. The two divas readied their stance to prepare for round 2.

Rachel charged miu attempting to grapple her. Miu sensed Rachel's movements and ran to the turnbuckle leaping from the top of it drop kicking her upon descent of her jump. Rachel shrieked as she didn't predict miu was this skilled in fighting in the ring. Rachel wasn't about to give up anytime soon though. Quickly gaining her footing, Rachel charged Miu grasping her by the waist as she aimed for a supplex. Flipping her over upside down, Rachel aimed to bring her down. However; Miu flipped over on the way down grasping Rachel's arm throwing her into the air.

"Luchadore's must stand out. Like a diamond sparkling through the air!" Rachel stated as she glided down and body slammed miu to the ground. Rachel then dragged her by the air to the turnbuckle throw her into the corner kicking Miu repeatedly in the gut. Rachel charged miu for an elbow strike to the throat however; miu kicked Rachel in the face causing her to stagger helpless to Miu's counterattack. Miu kicked towards the yomi wrestler only to be countered by Rachel's own kick. Punches flied as if they fought for their very lives in that ring. Fists meeting each other creating explosive and dynamic impacts as they collided with one another. "Its time I end this. Sorry but I have somebody to get back to."

"Oh you mean kenichi shirahama? So you finally accepted him? Or are you just trying to have the spotlight shine on you? Are you jealous of all the guys lining up for me?" Rachel laughed as she felt the lights and audience glow upon her.

"That is not true kenichi is special to me" miu argued back.

"Oh really then maybe i'll take him from you so all eyes will be on me and not you Furinji!"

"You dare touch kenichi I will kill you!"

Both divas charged again in an onslaught of blows. Rachel punched miu in the face. Miu countered back with a knee to the stomach. Rachel quickly climbed the turnbuckle immediately leaping off it as she wrapped her legs round Miu's head positioning her self in a handstand as she sent the girl crashing down to the mat. Miu had enough she was going to end this now! Quickly vaulting to her feet, she observed as Rachel charged her again. Miu quickly grabbed Rachel from behind throwing her against the ropes repelling off them shortly after. Miu charged the shocked Rachel jumping into the air holding her raised leg in a spiral motion "Furinji slicer wings!"

A direct hit to the head Rachel screamed as the wind got knocked out of her body from that strike. She whimpered as she felt her consciousness fade away.

All of a sudden as the applause of the fans was silenced, an ambush of male wrestlers charged miu wrestling her down to the ground two pinning each arm down and two pinning her legs down as another climbed the turnbuckle vaulting down and elbowing miu in the stomach. Miu shrieked in pain from the blow. The masked man stroked her cheek. "Don't worry it will be over soon. The same man ran back to the turnbuckle climbing up it again. This time though he didn't fall from it voluntarily. The masked figure cried it in pain as he was thrown from the top of the turnbuckle. In an instant the men holding down Miu fell one after the other as several punches hit them at tremendous speed. They flew out the arena as they were launched by the punches. "Are you okay Miu?" Kenichi questioned her as she held her stomach.

"Yes thank you Kenichi how did you find me?" Miu questioned Kenichi as she let him pick her up.

"I went to your gymnastic club after you went missing and I saw your letter." Kenichi replied.

Miu smiled but went straight to Rachel waking her up. "Right tell me what you know about my father! Where is Furinji saiga?"

"Cough cough. He is a member of the one shadow nine fists. He is their leader. That's all i know i swear!" She said in a panicked state as Miu used her aura to intimidate her.

Miu dropped to her knees in tears halfway home from the warehouse. Kenichi caught her embracing her in a hug. "Oh kenichi what am I going to do?"

"There is no way your father is evil Miu. I'm sure it's a misunderstanding.

You mustn't believe everything Yomi says they could just be trying to trick you."

"Thank you kenichi. Oh I forgot to tell you what my grandfather wanted. He wants us to take the day off training on Saturday. And he wants... You... To take me on a date."

Kenichi blushed red but soon perked up as he thought of not only a break from hellish training but also a proper date with Miu! "That sounds great! I can't wait!"

Miu all of a sudden calmed down as he held her in his arms. "Kenichi I feel safe with you."

"That's great Miu because I will always be there to protect you. Always."

Miu walked into the dojo with Kenichi as he resumed his training and she went to the kitchen.

Apachai crept in the kitchen behind her.

"Apa!"

"Apachai if you want dinner you will have to wait I haven't even started yet." Miu said to the giant.

"Apa! Apachai is very happy for you and kenichi. Don't worry Apachai won't say anything to elder. You two seem happy together." Apachai bellowed out happily.

Miu blushed as she heard Apachai say such nice things she was happy with Kenichi and it was so hard to hide it from home it seems she had failed in that area.

"Indeed you two are quite the couple. Pop by mine later if you need any tips in pleasing him." Said the samurai as she snuck an apple from the kitchen slicing it in half with ease. Miu blushed but simply nodded knowing she would have to go across that bridge in the future but she wasn't scared more nervous.

"Love is a complicated concept but you and Kenichi seemed to working out okay. Akisame stated whilst he read his book on philosophy.

"Seems our disciple is growing after all eh miu?" Sakaki Shio said as he downed his bottle of Sake.

After an awkward dinner next to her grandfather, Miu headed off to bed in her paw print pyjamas. She heard grunting in the distance. She peered round the corner watching kenichi strike the post outside despite the time of a night it was he was still training. Miu began to reflect on Kenichi's progress as a disciple of Ryouzanpaku and as a man. He really has gotten so strong now she thought to herself as she watched his muscles flex as they made there motions towards the striking post. She began to feel so hot just watching him train. She hadn't felt this way before towards him. It wasn't just an emotional feeling but more like a sexual attraction as she watched him wipe the sweat from his brow and his abs. Miu just watched as he walked towards the hot spring. She thought it would be best to get some sleep dismissing it as just a rough day fighting Yomi and that news about her father praying that she could just lock away that secret she had been told and revisit it when the time was right. She climbed into bed closing her eyes ready for a new tomorrow to arise.


End file.
